I've Got Your Back
by theTowelofApollo
Summary: Lee & Kara and their relationship is the focus, along with a little plot and a bit of action. There's L&K angst, a little L&K lovin', and of course more angst and obstacles along the way.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't believe how hard the last three days had been. 

Lee had agreed to help with the rescue mission. He_ had_ to. Kara had adamantly lobbied for a return to Caprica to unite the resistance group she had encountered with the rest of the fleet. It was important to her, so that made it important to him. Besides he would rather work by her side than wait on the Galactica and wonder if she was going to make it back. The two of them were always in sync when on duty. On the battlefield they were unbeatable, and always had each other's back.

Things seemed different now.

She hadn't told him about Sam, but he heard her & Helo talking about him. It bothered him to know she cared for this guy. It shouldn't, he and Kara had never been more than friends. Lately his thoughts of her were _anything_ but friendly. He had acted like the kiss he gave her when she finally returned from Caprica took him by surprise. But he knew it didn't come out of nowhere. He remembered meeting her in flight school. She was very attractive, but she wasn't the most beautiful woman he had known. But Kara Thrace stirred something inside him like no one ever had.

She had always captivated him. But she was drawn to his brother. Carefree, charismatic Zak had attracted the one woman he couldn't take his mind off of. He had just learned to deal with it.

He was learning to deal with it again.

Kara with another man wasn't new. Finding out he was a professional pyramid player for some reason made Lee feel like this may just be another passing fling for Kara, someone fun and exciting.

Until he met him.

He saw her dog tag on a chain around his neck. That's when it hit him. When things changed. He knew then that she had given him more than just a good time.

It made him ache inside.

In contrast, Kara was ecstatic about the time they had spent on Caprica. She and Sam were rediscovering each other and enjoying their reunion. In their first moments back together Sam told her he loved her. She didn't respond the same …._yet_. She enjoyed having the upper hand for awhile. She seemed content for the first time since, since Zak.

It was good to see her happy, but it left Lee feeling isolated.

He had never felt so alone. Inside the makeshift compound he turned his thoughts to his friends and family that had lost their lives on Caprica, especially his mom. He imagined what it was like for her in those final moments before she died. The fear, the terror she must have felt. He couldn't protect the _one_ person who always supported him, always believed in him. Caroline and Lee were so much alike. She shaped his opinions on life, politics, well everything. It was the first time he stopped and actually allowed himself to feel her loss since the attack.

Alone inside an abandoned room he broke down and let his grief take over his emotions.

Outside the compound Kara and the rest of the survivors were loading the heavy raider they had used to jump back. It was time to get back home. _Well_, as much as a battlestar can be home.

Kat had flown on this mission too. She had proven herself to be an exceptional pilot. Kara was impressed with her flying skills. Flying was second nature for Kara. She could fly any machine they threw at her. She knew _she_ was the best. She had trained Kat and Lee to fly the heavy raider too. Well, Lee didn't take a lot of training, flying was second nature to him too. She would never admit it, but Lee's technical skills were superior to her own. But _no one_ could fly by the seat of their pants like Starbuck.

Helo was organizing the final details before they left their home planet for the last time. The survivors were euphoric at their impending departure. Galactica hadn't forgot about them after all.

Kara and Sam managed one last private moment on the pyramid court. They started playing one last match, but it didn't last long. Sam grabbed Kara around the waist and pulled her close to him. His lips brushed hers. He was so strong and handsome, and _uncomplicated._

Kara lost herself in his kiss.

"Kara, _I love you_," Sam whispered in her ear, for the second time.

She drew back with a smile on her face, looked him in the eyes and said "Sam, I..I…"

"**STARBUCK!** Time to roll," Helo interrupted.

Kara was relieved. I love you didn't just roll off Kara Thraces's tongue with the greatest of ease.

"Anyone seen Apollo?" asked Kat.

Just then Lee came out of the building. Kara saw his face and knew something was eating away at him She knew him well enough not to ask him in front of everyone.

She would save that for later.

Everyone had boarded the raider except Lee, Kara and about ten of the resistance group.

The calm in the air was suddenly broken. From the edge of the woods came gun fire. Two of them lay dead already.

A cylon centurion was bearing down on the group as they were preparing to leave. Without thought Lee and Kara were working in tandem protecting the raider and it's passengers. Everyone left alive was on board except the two of them.

Kat had managed to get the raider fired up and ready for take off. She was just waiting for the final two passengers.

"**STARBUCK! APOLLO**! Get the frak on board!"

Lee had stepped on board and turned to help Kara. But a few feet from safety Kara had managed to trip over the rugged terrain. The centurion had stopped firing, but instead was bearing down on Kara with his razor claws ready to tear her to shreds.

Lee's heart stopped.

"**NO! KARA**!" is all he could say in his panic. In what seemed like slow motion, but only took seconds, Lee managed to load an explosive round and put himself between Kara and the cylon. Since his experience fighting the centurions on the Galactica he always made sure he packed a couple explosive rounds. The cylon was practically on top of him when he fired and destroyed it.

Lee turned to make sure she was okay.

Kara obviously shaken , "Uh, th-hanks. Good to know you have my back," she smiled.

The smile disappeared in an instant as she realized her rescue had come at a cost.

Lee's knees buckled as he hit the ground full force. Before he killed it, the cylon had managed to injure Lee with it's razors. Lee lay bleeding and twisting in pain in front of her.

Kara froze. It took a few seconds for her to absorb what had happened.

"**LEE**! No, no, no. Don't you die on me. I can't go through this again," Kara wailed.

Helo helped Kara drag Lee on board as Kat took off. Where there was one cylon there was surely more. They needed to get out of Caprica's atmosphere and make their jump quickly.

Sam, Helo and the rest of the survivors watched on as Kara cradled Lee's head in her arms as one of the crew tried to stop the bleeding. His eyes were glazed over and he was gasping for air.

It was bad.

If they couldn't get him back to Galactica soon, she knew he wouldn't make it. Rocking him she begged him to hold on. "Come on Lee don't give up, don't give up."

"Ka..ra," he managed between breaths. "Tell….my Dad…..tell him I…."

"You're going to have to tell him yourself . We'll be jumping in a couple minutes and be back on the Galactica before you know it."

But she knew Lee was slipping away.

"Tell him…..I love him," he managed to gasp through the pain. "Promise me….you'll tell him."

She began sobbing and whispered " I promise."

Fear began to grip her like she had never felt. "Damn it Lee, don't let go. Don't……" She couldn't say it. Frak. He couldn't die giving his life for hers.

She couldn't bear it.

Lee's eyes and Kara's were locked. With every ounce of energy he had left in his body he managed one last thing.

"Kara,…I love you."

She pulled him closer and confessed, "I love you too Lee." But she knew he didn't hear it.

Looking on Sam noticed how _easy_ that had rolled off her tongue.

TO BE CONTINUED………………


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes:_

_This is my first attempt at writing anything. I would appreciate any feedback you have. Please review. **PRETTY PLEASE**!_

_My first chapter was to get L/K to admit their feelings. Chapter 2 is designed to get rid of those pesky obstacles that people argue as to why they can't get together. It's great writing these characters. You can make them do what you want._

Chapter 2

Adama was pacing in the hangar bay.

The transmission from the returning rescue party had sounded so urgent. Requesting landing clearance and an emergency medical team for his badly injured son.

He hadn't waited in the CIC for more details, so that's all he knew.

In the agonizing minutes that past Adama could only think of what he hadn't taken the time for.

For the things he _hadn't_ said.

And now, _now_ he may never have the chance.

Finally the raider docked. Adama's eyes widened and he couldn't breathe. Lee's lifeless body was transferred to a gurney . The medics began to work immediately as they raced to sick bay.

Bill stood there. It's all he could do.

This should have been a time for rejoicing. The survivors from Caprica were being greeted by the ground crew and welcomed aboard their new home. Twenty-seven new souls.

But no one was rejoicing.

Kara stepped out of the raider, exhausted and worn. She saw Adama and just caved into his embrace. She was covered in blood.

Lee's blood.

Seeing Kara so drawn gave Adama a little strength He knew she needed him.

xxxxxxxxxx

The President had come aboard to greet the Caprica survivors. She had heard of Captain Apollo's condition and had joined Kara and Bill in the sick bay waiting for news from Doc Cottle.

Cottle addressed Lee's _family. _"He's pretty weak and lost a lot of blood. If you had returned a little later there's nothing we could have done for him. He's doing okay for now. We gave him two units of blood and his vital signs seem to have stabilized. He's not going to fly for a little while, but he should be okay."

Kara sighed with relief and more tears began to flow down her face.

Adama let himself relax a momentas heleaned back against the wall.

Laura smiled and put her hand on Bill's shoulder.

xxxxxxx

The newest members of the fleet were being assigned temporary living quarters for the next few days. There seemed to be relief that they wouldn't be taking shifts patrolling the woods for toasters. Not tonight. Tonight they would rest .

_Except_ for Sam.

Since Captain Apollo's ordeal on Caprica he hadn't even spoken to Kara. She had left with the Commander to sick bay right after they landed.

He had dreamed of Kara returning for him. He had missed her _more _than he thought he would. They had a couple incredible days on Caprica before embarking on their journey to the Galactica. A floating home in space did not sound much like home to him. But _Kara_ would be there and that made it seem real.

But now he wasn't so sure. He had told her _twice_ that he loved her.

She hadn't responded.

He thought she was just being her smart-ass self, making him wait on purpose.

He wasn't so sure after seeing her with Lee Adama. He heard him tell her he loved her, and she responded to him in kind, _without_ hesitation.

He couldn't rest in his new quarters without at least seeing her. He decided to go find her. He knew where she would be, he just needed to figure out how to get there. The battlestar was bigger than he had thought it would be.

xxxxxxxxx

Kara was at Lee's bedside. She wasn't going to leave until he woke up.

She slumped back in a chair she had positioned close to his bed. Close enough to hold his hand. She tilted her head back, closed her eyes. The steady, faint beep of the machines monitoring Lee's vital signs was soothing. Kara let herself rest for a moment.

A flood of memories kept rushing through her mind.

They had met briefly at the academy, but it wasn't until after they graduated that they became good friends. She was training new pilots and Lee was studying at war college. They were following different paths, but they were still stationed at the same base.

After she met Zak, her and Lee's paths crossed regularly. She always managed to get herself into some altercation with a superior. Lee would always give her crap for it, but being a favorite amongst the officers Lee usually managed to use his influence to get her out of trouble.

He may have given her a hard time for all the stunts she pulled, but he always ended with a slightly distressed "Don't worry, I've got your back."

There were actually times that she had to get his back too. Even _uptight_ Lee Adama let loose on occasion.

But now, during war, _I've got your back_ took on a new meaning. It no longer meant kids just covering for each other.

It could mean life or death.

They had been there for each other so many times. This wouldn't be the last time.

"There you are!" startled her out of her thoughts.

"_Sam?"_ she responded a bit groggy.

" You know Kara you could use some rest. You look horrible."

"Sweet of you to notice."

"I'm serious, you've been in here since we landed. You probably haven't eaten. Let's get something to eat and get you to bed."

"Sam, I'm not leaving. ……. Not until he wakes up."

"Kara, your devotion to…" he paused to control the anger he was feeling, "your _friend_ is noble, but don't you think this is a little more than….."

"More than _what_?" she had to control her anger this time. "Sam this isn't the time or place to…."

"It's just from my vantage point this looks like more than friends."

Kara didn't respond. Partly because she was angry. Partly because she knew he was right.

It was quiet and tense for a few minutes. Then Sam broke the silence.

"Tell me Kara, why is it that you _can't_ say you love me? Because you sure didn't hesitate telling him." His voice was getting shaky now.

She still refused to answer him.

He kept on. His anger building. "**Damn it Kara**! You at least owe me an answer! I came here because of you. I left home. I left Caprica…"

She had bitten her tongue as long as she could. She stood up and met his glare with her own. "_Caprica_? You _left _Caprica? We risked our lives to save you and your friends from certain death and now you want to play it like you left _paradise_!"

She sighed and added softly. "I really don't want to do this right now."

Her change in demeanor did nothing to calm his frustration.

"Too bad! I want to do this now! **RIGHT NOW**! Tell me Kara, I'm not walking out of here without an answer." He paused because the words were hard for him to say.

"Are you in love with him?"

She didn't like being pushed. It really pissed her off that he wouldn't back off. But she was done fighting.

"Damn it Kara! Yes _or_ No! Just one word! You owe me at least that."

She dropped her eyes from his and finally answered him.

"Yes."

His voice shifted from anger to hurt. "That's what I thought."

"Oh, one last thing." he tossed the dog tag he had coveted at her feet, before he turned to leave.

She slumped back into the chair beside Lee as tears trailed down her face. She felt awful. Sam had every right to be angry. She hadn't meant to lead him on, she did feel something for him. But in the past few hours she had a revelation. Lee had her heart. She would have liked to explain things differently to Sam. But she didn't always respond at her best when she was being pushed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an all too familiar voice "Are you all right?"

In her battle with Sam she hadn't noticed that Adama had been standing at the door.

Oh _frak_. How much of that had he heard?

xxxxxxxx

The steady beeps of the medical equipment had become more erratic. The change in noise stirred Kara from her sleep. She noticed Lee was restless now. His breathing more labored. He let out an occasional small groan.

Cottle had reassured Bill and Kara that it was a good sign. That Lee would probably be waking up soon.

For the next hour or so Lee tossed and turned with Kara and his father at his side. Between the incoherent murmuring he actually called out Kara's name, and more than once. As much as Kara enjoyed hearing her name on his lips, she couldn't help but feel a little awkward in front of Adama, especially not knowing how much of her confession to Sam he had heard.

Lee opened his eyes but he had trouble focusing. He was a bit disoriented but he heard Kara's voice.

"Well it's about time you bothered to wake up! Do you remember what happened?"

"Vaguely," he managed weakly.

Adama was relieved to finally see him come around. "Doc Cottle tells us your going to be fine after a couple days of rest."

Lee managed a faint smile, "Yeah, the acting CAG will have me up for CAP duty by tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kara hated CAG duties. Flying she loved. Managing people and administrative duties wasn't something she enjoyed.

She was the best pilot in the fleet, sitting behind a desk was just wasting her talents.

This was her second day as acting CAG and she was ready and willing to turn the reins back over to Lee. She had already managed to piss off a few pilots with scheduling and training assignments.

She was sorting through mounds of paperwork , useless paperwork as far as she was concerned.

The door to the office opened and startled her. "Why don't you _frakking_ knock before you just barge in?"

"Didn't think I had to knock to enter my own office." Lee was grinning and obviously amused that she seemed to be frustrated juggling her duties.

"_Lee_! What are you doing up and about?"

"Just checking up on things. There have been a few complaints about the new CAG being a real prick so I thought I'd see what was going on."

She wanted to knock that smirk off his face. "Does this mean you're back to take care of all this mundane crap so us _real_ pilots can get to work protecting the fleet? Pushing paperwork has always seemed more your speed than pushing a viper anyway."

Lee laughed. It felt good to be bantering with her again.

Lee stumbled a bit as he turned. He was a little weaker than he cared to admit. Kara instinctively moved toward him and helped brace him.

They were both suddenly aware of how close they were.

Inches from each other's face.

Both wanting to move closer.

Both wanting more.

Lee noticed Kara's dog tags around her neck. _Both _of them. He reached out and held her tags in his hand. Concerned he asked her. "What happened?"

She wanted to tell him the truth, but couldn't. "You know me. I get bored quick. Just a passing fling"

He wasn't aware that he was smiling at her.

"Nice to know you find my relationship failures so _amusing._"

She was trying to hide her real feelings behind her smart-ass exterior. But he saw through it.

"I'm sorry Kara, I know you and Sam were…." He stopped himself from going further.

Their eyes were focused on each other for a few tense moments.

Lee reached out and gently caressed her face with the back of his hand.

Kara closed her eyes trying to fight the urge to kiss him.

He leaned into her and brushed his lips against hers. He started slow and soft.

Kara responded to his touch. Each kiss was becoming harder, deeper and more passionate.

With his lips still touching hers he whispered. "Kara, this is such a bad idea."

"So your saying you _don't _want to do this?"

Between their kisses he responded. "I didn't say_ that_, I just said it was a bad idea.'

"Why? Because you're my _tight-ass_ CAG?'

"And you're my _insubordinate_ lead pilot."

He put his arm tightly around her waist and drew her closer as their passion began to take on a new fervor.

"_Oh_ Kara. It's just, _ohh_…," she was making it hard for him to concentrate. "We're just, _uh_, so different"

"Yeah. You're slow and methodical, and tend to over analyze everything."

"You're hotheaded and careless."

Her back arched in pleasure as he started to move his lips across her neck.

"_Oh _Lee." she moaned breathlessly.

His office wasn't much, but it was private. Neither remembered how they got there but they were on the sofa. Her body draped over his.

His hands were enjoying her beautiful body as she whispered "I love you in his ear."

She was surprised at his reaction. He pulled away.

"_What was that_? Did you say _you_ love me? Kara Thrace_ loves_ me?" He couldn't resist. "No, seriously, very sweet. You love me."

"Shut up smart-ass." She might have been aggravated with him, but it was pretty frakking funny, him turning her own words back on her.

Then his blue eyes became serious as he held her face in his hands. He gazed at her, mesmerized by the one woman he could never get out of his mind.

He searched for the words he wanted to say.

"Kara,…….I have loved you as for long as I can remember."

He took her breath away.

In that moment she realized how important she was to him. Had always been to him. It made her want him more.

It was her turn to insight a moan of "Kara" from him as she began to move her warm mouth across his shoulders.

A loud pounding on the door interrupted their interlude.

"**Lt. Thrace** I need to see you** ASAP,**" screamed Tigh before he threw open the door.

They had managed to scramble apart and land on their feet before Tigh barged his way through.

Lee had his back turned to the Colonel as he tried to compose himself.

Kara was standing toe to toe with Tigh.

"What the _hell _is this Starbuck? You have Castanza scheduled to fly the CAP and flying a training mission with your nuggets at the same time. Now _you're_ going to have to take his shift on the CAP. Report your incompetent ass for flight duty right frakking now. You're already late."

"Yes sir, Colonel sir" she spit out in her best sarcastic tone.

"Captain, when are you reporting back to duty?"

"Officially, tomorrow. Cottle has cleared me for administrative duties."

"Good. Maybe you can clean up her mess," Tigh bitched as he stormed out.

"_Gods_ I hate that guy," Kara fumed. "Not only is he a drunk, he managed to interrupt a pretty sweet moment."

Lee added, "Well at least he knocked before he barged in."

Kara smiled at the thought of Tigh's reaction if he had caught them. She delighted in anything that got under the Colonel's skin.

Lee smiled and kissed her softly. "I've waited for you this long, I can wait four more hours until your off duty. Besides looks like I need to spend a couple hours cleaning up after my replacement."

"Shut up Lee," she responded as she hurried off.

Part of Lee was relieved. There was one more reason the two of them were a bad idea. He hadn't mentioned it to her. He tried to push it out of his mind, but it was still weighing on him.

Zak.

xxxxxxxxxx

A couple hours had passed since Kara left. He was having a hard time concentrating on paperwork as he was replaying their wonderful encounter in his mind.

His office door opened slightly.

He was going to have to remember to lock the door from now on.

"You have a few minutes?"

"_Dad_, sure come in. I've actually been meaning to come see you."

Adama was taken aback a little at how pale and weak Lee still looked. " I finished my shift in CIC and thought I would check on you."

"I've been cleared for desk duty. I thought I would get an early start before a couple of my pilots wring Kara's neck."

Lee knew what he wanted to say to his father would be hard, but he didn't want to put it off anymore. He pushed his paperwork aside.

He had trouble getting the words together.

"Something on your mind son?"

Lee took a deep breath. "Actually I've wanted to say something for awhile now. I just haven't managed to find the words. But I know I can't put it off anymore.'

"Go on."

Lee dropped his head. He couldn't meet his father's eyes. He felt a lot of shame in what he was about to admit. He was silent for a few minutes.

"It's, umm, It's just that I owe you an apology."

Surprised Adama asked, "For what?"

"For blaming you. For putting the blame on you for Zak's death. I was wrong Dad. And I wasted two years we can't get back. It's just that…… I missed him_ so_ much, I still do, and I guess it was easier to be angry with you than deal with his death. I can't make up for the time we lost. But you need to know…. I'm sorry."

Lee felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders as he struggled to regain control of his emotions.

"I know. It's okay, Lee. I'm your father, and I love you. If being angry with me helped you deal with Zak's death, then I'm all right with it."

There was a long pause of silence between these two men before Adama added, "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"No."

"_Nothing_?"

"Ummm, no _sir_?"

"Hmm. I guess I'll just come out and ask you then. What's going on between you and Kara?"

Lee was taken aback by his forwardness.

If he had asked him a few hours ago he could have said nothing, that they were just friends. But that had all changed. He was busted. He and his father did not see eye to eye on many things, but Lee never lied to him. He always managed to get in _enough_ trouble with just the truth.

"Lee, it's been obvious to everyone these past couple of days that….that there is more going on between you two than CAG and pilot. And it definitely seems like you're more than just friends."

Lee searched for the words to say but remained speechless.

"Do you love her?"

He hadn't lied before, so why start now.

After more silence and a deep sigh Lee admitted to his father, "Yes."

"Does she love you?"

"I guess you would need to address that with her, sir."

"Lee, all I want to know is if this is serious. I've been looking at things differently since our worlds were destroyed. Since I nearly died. Facing your own mortality makes you reevaluate what's important in life. I just wanted to say that if amongst this hell our lives have become you can find a little happiness, a little hope, you should cherish it."

Lee was dumbfounded. "I'm confused here. Are you, the _Commander_, encouraging a relationship between your CAG and a pilot under his command?"

Adama fidgeted a little as it was his turn to find the words that were hard to say.

"I've made my mistakes with you too, son. I wasn't always the father I had hoped I would be. But I'm your father first, your commander second. If she makes you happy then that's important to me."

"I….I'm not sure your XO would see it that way."

"My XO doesn't much care for either one of you anyway. Besides I still outrank him."

"And Lee _remember_, sometimes you gotta lose control, follow your instincts."

Lee laughed at that. "Seems like the last time I followed my instincts I logged time in the brig."

"And do you regret _that _decision? The decision to follow your instincts?"

"No. I believed it was the right decision at the time. I still do."

"That's what I thought. I'm coming to realize that you are committed to what you believe in. Just don't regret not following your instincts with Kara."

Lee was stunned at the direction the conversation had taken.

He was quiet for several minutes before he admitted one more thing.

"Dad, there's one thing holding me back with her. I can't completely get passed it. I've tried but it keeps eating away at me."

"_Zak_?"

"Yeah" Lee whispered as he dropped his head.

Adama got up to leave. But before he left he turned to his son, "Lee, it's been over two years since his accident. Zak loved Kara and he loved you. Don't you think he would want you to be happy? I love Kara like a daughter but she makes horrible choices with men."

His father added one more thing.

"Do you think Zak would want Kara to keep being used by the men she gets involved with, or do you think he would want her to be with someone who cares about her and loves her? Someone that will look out for her. You_ think_ about that for awhile."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's notes:_

_Chapter 1 had our two pilots finally admit their feelings, Chapter 2 removed the obstacles in their way, now Chapter 3 throws in some angst (Lee's turn to worry about Kara) and some L & K loving. And of course they have to butt heads a bit too!_

_Please remember to review if you have time._

Chapter 3

Lee wasn't the only one having trouble concentrating.

Kara kept relishing her recent memories with Lee. She was definitely hoping to pick up where they left off.

So far CAP duty had been routine. Boring actually.

Then _suddenly_, there was a change.

The hairs on the back of Kara's neck bristled. She had an eerie sixth sense when she was flying.

She didn't know why yet, but she immediately went on alert.

"Kingston, Kat. You see anything out there?"

"Nothing Starbuck."

"Me neither."

"Just keep your eyes open," she warned. "I have a feeling we're about to run into something."

Kat had flown with her enough times to know, that if Starbuck felt something was coming, you could count on it to happen.

xxxxxxxxx

Lee had given up on paperwork.

He had found out that rank often brought with it headaches, but it could bring you a privilege or two on occasion.

He was trying to pull a few strings and secure a more private place to welcome Kara back from CAP duty. His office seemed like it was never off limits.

He was working on a few details, when the alert alarm rang and stopped him in his tracks.

"**ACTION STATIONS! ACTION STATIONS**! Set Condition One throughout the fleet!" came out over the intercom.

His heart sank. He knew the only thing that the alert could mean.

Cylon contact.

And _she_ was still in the air.

xxxxxxx

Kara had been right.

Their mundane routine had been broken by the arrival of ten cylon raiders.

Kara loved the intense adrenaline rush that came with a dog fight. Once she engaged the enemy there was never fear, just pure unabashed excitement.

"Galactica, Starbuck. Looks like ten incoming. We're gonna need some assistance out here. Will be within weapons range in thirty seconds."

"Starbuck, wireless check."

"Kat, gotcha."

"Kingston, copy that."

"Targets in range. Prepare to engage."

"Alert vipers launched," reported Dee. "Galactica to all vessels. Prepare for an emergency FTL jump to escape coordinates alpha. Repeat, escape coordinates alpha. Clock will start on my mark. Mark."

Lee had gotten to CIC just in time to hear the battle unfold.

"I've got visual on two."

"Roger that Kat, need help?"

"No frakking way, they don't stand a chance."

Kat managed to destroy one raider on her first shot. Kara's mentoring was paying off.

The second raider managed to break formation and evade her shots. But she managed to roll and match the raider's every move.

Starbuck was feeling the high of becoming one with her viper as she honed in on two of the enemy craft.

"Engaging two cylon raiders. Hah! Make that one." Starbuck howled as she obliterated her first target with ease.

Lee was front and center in CIC. He was leaning on the command console nervously rocking back and forth. He had his head down and his eyes closed. It made it easier to concentrate on the wireless communication of his pilots.

_Her_ wireless communication.

"Kingston close formation. You have one on your tail," Starbuck instructed.

There was urgency in Kingston's voice, "He's right on me. I…I've lost visual."

Kara broke from the raider she was engaged with, and focused her sights in on the raider bearing down on Kingston.

"On my mark pull up ninety degrees, you got that?"

"Copy that Starbuck."

"Mark."

Kingston pulled up and out of her line of fire.

The raider didn't stand a chance.

"I owe you one Starbuck"

"Just blow these frakking bastards out of the sky."

Lee was still focused on her voice.

Helplessness started to surround him.

It was hard listening to the fight, when all he could do was stand on the sidelines.

"_Come on Kara_," he whispered to himself.

"Only one civilian ship left to jump, sir," Dee directed to Adama. "Colonial One reporting a problem with their FTL drive."

"How soon before they're ready to jump?"

"Colonial One reporting ready for jump in two minutes."

Kat had finally managed to take out the raider that had evaded her.

Kingston had destroyed one of the others.

By the time the alert vipers were within range five of the raiders had been destroyed.

Four of the remaining raiders were destroyed as the alert vipers joined in the battle.

That left the raider Kara had to abandon to assist Kingston.

The remaining raider was heading for the one civilian ship still left to jump.

"DRADIS contact. One ship. Getting recognition signal. It's a cylon basestar, sir," Gaeta's voice was anxious.

"All vipers return to Galactica. Repeat. Return to galactica. Prepare for emergency jump," relayed Dee.

"**Starbuck**, orders are to return home."

"I've got one more target to destroy, Kat."

"You'll never make it back in time."

"No frakking way I'm leaving a civvie ship defenseless against a raider we let get through."

"Starbuck, this is Galactica, turn your ship around and come home. We have less than a minute before a basestar will be within striking range," ordered Adama.

She waited to answer. She wasn't turning around and quite frankly she wasn't going to argue.

"Too late to turn back now. I'm taking out this raider and I'll hitch a ride with Colonial One."

The despair welling up in Lee was unbearable. His body was tense.

He knew she would _never_ turn around.

Starbuck was going full throttle toward the final raider.

"We have to jump and we have to jump right _**now**_!" Tigh insisted.

Adama knew he was right. They couldn't wait to see if Kara made it or even if Colonial One's FTL drive was going to work. If they waited a moment longer the basestar would destroy them.

"Execute jump," Adama choked out.

The silence in CIC was deafening.

Adama saw the devastation on Lee's face.

He placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Lee, I…..I'm sorry. I really had no choice."

"I know," is all he could manage, shaking, fighting to contain his emotions..

"Son, if anyone can pull this off she can."

"DRADIS contact. One ship," announced Gaeta. "Getting recognition signal. It's Colonial One, sir. She made the jump."

Dee confirmed, "All ships present and accounted for."

The mood changed from nervous anticipation to relief.

Except for Lee.

He still didn't know if she'd made it. If she destroyed the raider and landed on Colonial One before the jump.

He knew she could do it, but he wanted to hear her voice.

Know that she was okay.

He would only have to wait a few moments before he would know one way or the other.

It was agonizing.

There was movement and communication within the confines of the CIC, but they seemed far off, at a distance. He couldn't concentrate on what was happening around him.

All he could do was wait.

Wait to hear _her_ voice.

Fear and panic began building within him until…

"Galactica, this is Starbuck, requesting clearance to come home."

_Finally_.

Relief washed over him.

"That's affirmative." Dee added, "Good to hear from you Starbuck."

CIC erupted in cheer, but Lee was already on his way to the hangar bay.

xxxxxxxx

He was pacing, waiting for her viper to land.

She arrived in true Starbuck style. She was getting a hero's welcome from the ground crew and the rest of the pilots. All waiting for her safe return.

She was searching through the crowd of well wishers looking for him. She knew he would come to greet her.

She smiled when she caught site of him. When she got closer she was taken aback.

She saw the emotion on his face, the tears welling in his eyes. She knew what he had been through. She had been through it with him not that long ago on Caprica. Wondering if he would be okay.

They moved toward each other. Never breaking eye contact.

Spontaneously, he embraced her. Then kissed her.

He held her face in is hand, "Kara," his voice breaking, "I thought…" He couldn't finish his words.

"I know. I'm okay. But, umm, _Captain_, we have a bit of an audience here."

Lee suddenly became aware of the ground crew and pilots watching their very public reunion.

Kara was amused at how awkward and embarrassed Lee had become. He had never been one for public displays of affection.

"Why don't I grab a shower and meet you in your office," she suggested.

Lee agreed and made a hasty exit out of the hangar bay.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Permission to come in."

Adama glanced up from his desk.

"Saul, come on in. Have a seat."

Colonel Tigh was agitated. Quite furious actually.

"What's wrong Colonel?"

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but, but we appear to have a _problem_ with our CAG and lead pilot."

News of Lee and Kara's affectionate reunion had spread fairly fast and Adama knew where this was going.

"What kind of problem?"

"It has become apparent that an inappropriate relationship seems to have developed between the two."

"They have been good friends for a long time, Saul."

"It seems that there were several witnesses to…"

"Colonel, I already know about the relationship between Apollo and Starbuck."

"Then you know it's against Regs."

Adama sighed, "Seems like some of our Regs may need to be redefined since the cylons decided to destroy our worlds."

"I don't believe this. You're condoning this aren't you! You're just going to look the other way with these two **_again_!"**

"Colonel, with all due respect, if our people can find hope, something to believe in, something to hold onto in this mess we call life now, then who am I to impose…."

"This is frakking insane Commander," Tigh's anger growing. "You are _not_ objective when it comes to Lee. _Or_ Starbuck."

"Tigh it's my command. My decision. I can push this or I can…."

"So, you're just going to look the other way?** Unbelievable**!"

"Funny Colonel," Adama's own anger began to surface. "It wasn't _too_ long ago I was being accused of looking the other way with you! What would you like to discuss first? The bottle? The Gideon? Your wife?"

"Justify it however you want Bill, but.."

"But what? If your advocating we have the time and opportunity to enforce each regulation to the letter of the law, then I highly recommend you clean up your own house first before laying down the law elsewhere."

Tigh stood there holding back his anger.

"You are **DISMISSED**, Colonel!"

xxxxxxxxx

Lee was still weaker than he cared to admit, and the emotional toll of the day had worn him down. Waiting for Kara he managed to drift off a bit.

"Well, I see you're so excited about meeting up with me that you can't even stay awake."

His eyes fluttered as he started to wake up.

"Great for a girl's ego," she giggled.

Lee winced as he managed to pull himself up.

"Lee, you look like crap."

"What were you saying about egos?'

"Seriously, you look like you could use some rest."

"I'm fine. And I have no intention of resting this evening."

"Oh really, what did you have in mind Captain?"

He leaned down and kissed her softly and grabbed her by the hand. "Follow me."

xxxxxxxxxx

They were winding their way through the corridors of the Galactica.

"Um Lee,……this is really sweet and all, but I had other things in mind for this evening other than a walk."

"Be patient ."

They finally stopped at the doors of the Observation Lounge. It was one of the only places aboard the Galactica that you could get away and forget you were actually on a warship. If you didn't have time to shuttle to another ship in the fleet, this place was nice for a little peace. Only problem was the waiting list to get in was long, and you shared it with 40 or 50 other members of the crew.

"What are you up to?"

"Just thought I would find us a more _secluded_ area to spend some time together."

"So we're going to break into the Observation Lounge? Breaking and entering is an interesting choice for foreplay Lee."

Smirking Lee punched in a code on the security pad and the hatch to the lounge unlocked.

"How did you manage this?"

"Rank brings a few privileges."

They stepped into the lounge and Lee secured the door behind them.

Kara was surveying the room. There was a large observation window with a view directly into space. It was actually one of only a few windows within the entire ship.

The sight of the stars was breathtaking. She was always amongst the stars in her viper, but then she was always busy controlling her ship. Here, she could just enjoy the beautiful expanse of space.

Lee had obviously been here earlier. There was a makeshift bed of blankets and pillows in front of the observation window.

Pointing to the blankets Kara teased, "I guess you made a few assumptions about the direction this evening was going to take."

Lee pulled her close to him. "Nothing will happen you don't want to, Kara."

She leaned in and began kissing him. Slow. Sensual.

"You know Lee, I appreciate the trouble you went to, but I would have been happy with a storage closet if it was private."

"A storage closet? That sounds a little uncomfortable."

"Well, I guess you've never been in a closet with _me._ Maybe you should try it."

He laughed. Then he pulled back so he could look at her. Take in the beauty of her eyes , her face. She took his breath away.

She always had.

"Kara, I will gladly take you up on your closet offer tomorrow. But not tonight. You deserve something more special than that."

He sat down in front of the window and pulled her down beside him.

She pushed him back and began moving her lips across his neck.

She had managed to coax him out of his military issue tees. She was eliciting soft moans from him as she explored his finely sculpted chest and arms with her hands and warm, soft lips.

She began tugging at his sweatpants. Then he shifted. Kara was suddenly on her back with Lee above her.

"Hey! Who says you get to be in charge here?"

"I do. Besides, I out rank you."

"You're really gonna try and pull rank on me….right now?"

"Just trust me….and relax."

It wasn't long before he had enticed her out of her tees and sweats along with his own.

Slowly, methodically he began to explore her body.

"_Ohh, Lee_," he was driving her insane.

He could feel the heat of her body beneath his.

She felt the warmth of his breath, his arms, his hands.

He had waited for this moment.

Dreamed of this moment.

They both had.

Finally, they were together.

Their bodies in sync with each other. In perfect rhythm.

In perfect harmony.

xxxxxxxxx

She woke up wrapped in Lee's arms.

Gods I could get used to this, she thought.

She managed to turn and face him.

She kissed him lightly, "Come on Captain, we better get moving before the morning crew comes in and gets an eyeful."

Last night had been incredible for both of them. They both had many lovers before, but they had never experienced anyone with the same intensity that they had experienced each other.

His eyes opened and he was a bit groggy. Then the memories of last night flooded back and a smile came across his face.

"What are you smiling at? Now get moving. I'm hungry."

She was sitting up wrapped in a blanket.

"You're always hungry. By the way, do you still have a sweet tooth?"

Lee fumbled around through a bag he had brought.

"I actually brought these for last night, but we never managed to get around to it."

"_Oh gods_, is that what I think it is?" she asked.

"Where did you managed to get this?"

"I have my ways." he grinned.

She bit into like she hadn't eaten in days. "Oh, I haven't had chocolate in…I can't remember when."

"Oh gods this is good. If I hadn't slept with you already, I would sleep with you for this."

"_Great_," Lee grimaced.

"Never underestimate the power of really good food," she laughed.

"Remind me to make sure you eat all your meals with me."

"Why Captain, would it bother you for me to …ummm, have _dinner _with someone else?"

He pulled her close and brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Definitely. All future meals are to be strictly shared with me."

"Is that an order?"

"Does it need to be?" he asked moving his lips across her neck, then her shoulders.

"No, _uhh,_ sir," she answered. " And if you don't , _ummm_, stop that, we're not getting out of here anytime soon."

Neither of them wanted this moment to end, but they were running out of private time, so they had to dress and get going.

Before they left Lee stopped her. He held her face in his hand and brought her lips to his. Softly. Sweetly.

His eyes were fixed on hers and he was having trouble forming what he wanted to say. The events of the day before had left him a little shaken.

"Yesterday was so," his voice beginning to waver, "so hard Kara. Waiting and wondering. Wondering if…if you…."

He fumbled for the right words.

He needed to tell her.

"It's just that, ….I have never loved anyone like this before, and…..and I can't think of trying to go through life without you. "

She was moved by his declaration. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and laid her head on his chest. "I know. It's the same for me. It scares me how muchyou mean to me. How much………. I love you."

They stood there in silence for a few more moments. Embracing each other, before the reality of duty sank in.

xxxxxxxx

Over the next few days Lee managed to get the mound of paperwork updated and resolve any scheduling issues that were left in the flight plans. Unfortunately, being grounded opened up more opportunities to concentrate on the administrative duties of his position.

Kara was in the Pilot's Ready Room reviewing the log for the upcoming mission. Since Lee wasn't cleared to fly, it meant that it would be her baby. She was looking forward to a mission after days of monotonous CAP duty.

"What the **FRAK**! Lt. Katraine is leading this mission?"

Surely it was an error. Lee must still be a little out of it.

She stormed off to find out what the hell was going on.

xxxxxxxxx

Throwing open the door to Lee's office Kara bellowed, "Captain Adama, _sir_! Requesting permission to have a word with you, _sir_!"

Lee looked up from his desk and let out a deep sigh.

He knew this was coming.

"I believe there's an error of omission on this roster!"

"Actually, no there isn't Lieutenant. Lieutenant Katraine will be heading this mission ."

Her anger was growing. "Lee, what the hell is this about. I am the best pilot in the fleet. No one can touch me and you know it. You can't fly yet, so why isn't this my mission?"

Lee stood to meet Kara's stance.

"No one is debating your abilities Lieutenant," his own anger starting to rise. "But _you're _sitting this one out."

"Why _is_ that Lee? Is it because of our personal relationship? ….. Because that could change."

"You really think I would jeopardize a mission because of us?"

"You said it, not me" she vented.

" By the way _Captain_, if you've got it in your head that you need to protect me, keep me from danger, then you're sadly mistaken."

She went on as her fury grew, "I _don't _need a savior and I'm _not_ looking for a hero. I'm quite capable of performing my job without _you_ looking out for me."

She added bitterly, "I think we just found another reason the two of _us_ is a bad idea!"

There was a long, tense silence while Lee tried to contain his rage.

"So you think that's it. That I can't make a clear decision."

"Doesn't look like it to me."

"Lieutenant Thrace, why don't you try ," His voice becoming deeper and more aggravated, "Why don't you try to look past your own arrogance and realize that there are other pilots competent enough to complete a mission other than the _Almighty Starbuck_."

"I'm the best. I should get the call."

"As far as missions go this is routine. Fly in behind the asteroid field, take a look around , fly back. Kat has earned this opportunity. "

"Bullshit. I deserve it, you are only doing this to…."

Lee laughed mockingly "You know Kara, how did the Colonial Fleet manage to survive _before_ you decided to grace them with your presence?"

"You sit this one out."

"We'll see about that."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee had a feeling why he was being paged to the Commander's quarters.

He was ready for a fight .

"Commander, you wanted to see me sir?'

"Lee, have a seat. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, but I have a feeling you didn't summons me here to ask me how I'm doing."

"Very well Captain, it's been brought to my attention that Starbuck isn't leading the recon mission. Like to tell me why?"

"Lieutenant Katraine has earned the opportunity sir."

"Are you _sure_ that's your motivation?"

Lee let out an aggravated sigh. "Well apparently you _and _Lieutenant Thrace seem to think I have ulterior motives!"

"Lee, it's just that you can't keep Kara off missions to protect her. She _is_ leading this mission."

" End of discussion, Captain."

Lee slammed the roster on his desk. "You know what Commander, sir,_ you_ command the air group. Or find someone else, because it's obvious you don't think I'm capable."

Lee started to storm out.

"Lee….after the other day I understand why you want to keep her from…"

Lee wouldn't let his father finish. "Sir, did you ever think to come to me and ask _me _why I put Kat in charge of this?"

"It is my job to make sure my pilots are trained to not only fly, but to become leaders. I'm grounded until I get medical clearance. What do we do if something happens to Kara too. Who's going to be able to lead the squadron? How do you suggest we protect the fleet? It's my job to make them ready".

"If you could pull your head out of Starbuck's ass for a minute, maybe you could see that."

"You're out of line, Captain!"

"Oh excuse me, _sir_! If you could pull your head out of her ass, **_SIR_!"**

He turned and left.

Adama was already regretting getting in the middle of this one.

Lee's anger was building with every step he took.

xxxxxx

The walk had not eased his tension.

All three pilots were being briefed as he entered the room.

"Lieutenant Thrace. My office. _**NOW**_!"

Hotdog chuckled, 'Uh, oh Starbuck, looks like your in trouble."

Kat giggled and Lee shot them a look that made it clear this wasn't a joke.

"Be right back nuggets. Gotta see what's up our CAG's ass."

Once his door was closed . Lee let his frustrations out on her.

"I can't believe you went over my head to get yourself on this mission ."

"You were being unreasonable, _sir_" she spit out.

He moved toward her, just inches from her face. His jaw clenched.

"_I'm _the CAG. You follow _my_ orders."

The rage in his voice was building. "You can lead a squadron Kara. Tell me how any of these pilots are ever going to learn how to do that it you or I take the reins of every mission?"

Kara turned her back to him. She was so angry, but she hated the idea of fighting with him before she had to fly.

Again, there was a long period of silence between the two.

Finally Kara started to leave. "Is that all, sir?"

Lee came up behind her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him.

She resisted for a moment before letting him embrace her.

His voice softer now, "Kara, this conversation is far from over, but I don't want to fight with you right now."

She leaned her back against his chest, "Neither do I," she whispered.

"So we'll fight when I get back?"

He held her tightly, "You can count on it."

"By the way, be careful out there."

"_Good hunting _is what you say."

"No, Kara that's what you would say. I would say be careful out there."

She smiled and turned to him as she left his office, "You are the _worst_ CAG in the history of CAG's."

After she left he fell back into his chair . Shaking his head he sighed, "_Gods help me_."

xxxxxxxx

Lee was taking advantage of his pilots being on Cap duty and the recon mission. The showers were usually empty midshift, and he preferred the solitude. Gave him time to think.

He had both hands braced against the wall as he let the warm water run over his body. It was relaxing and helped relieve stress.

And after today he could use a little less stress.

But his solitude was interrupted.

"Well, _sir_, looks like your spending your time working out when the rest of us are playing cards."

Lee was startled to turn and find Kara standing behind him in only a towel.

"I see it's still easy to make you blush. Mind if I join you?"

She dropped her towel and stepped into the shower.

He stood in awe, and she enjoyed the way his eyes moved over her body.

"Like what you see, sir?"

"Very much.," Lee's grin was widening. "But weren't you on duty with two other pilots? Aren't you afraid they may, uh, walk in on us?"

"Are you kidding, after your little welcoming back display the other day, they're too terrified of walking in knowing the two of us are in here alone."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. "Captain, I do believe you owe me a fight."

"You really want to fight, _right now_?" He began kissing her neck. " I can think of better things to do with you than fight."

"Lee, before you make me forget what I want to say,…..I 'm sorry I went over your head on this . You were right, Kat has worked hard and she would have been fine leading this one."

"Well, I probably should have told you before hand, instead of letting you find out from the roster. We could have probably avoided a lot of grief if I had. Forgive me?"

"Maybe."

"So, does that mean we can skip the fight?"

"This time. But there's nothing wrong with a good fight, besides I have a feeling we haven't had our last little disagreement."

"You're probably right, Lieutenant."

"Besides," she teased. "The make-up sex makes it worth it."

"Oh, yeah," he smiled . "_Prove it."_

xxxxxxxxx

Tigh was in his quarters. He poured himself another drink.

"Well, Starbuck and Apollo are getting away with whatever they want again."

Ellen furious, "Starbuck has been disrespectful and insubordinate from day one. Bill continues to let her walk all over you. And his precious son pulled a gun on you, and made a fool of you breaking Madame School Marm out of the brig. And now, now he turns his head while they break another rule!"

"Saul, you're going to have to tell Bill…"

"It's Bill's ship. It's his call. I can't do anything about it."

"Get a backbone Saul," she hissed.

"Ellen, It's not my command."

"This is unacceptable."

She stormed out of their quarters muttering to herself. "Well Saul, if you're not going to do anything, _I _will. I'm going to see to it that those two regret everything they've done. It's time to call in a favor……"

TO BE CONTINUED……………………………


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's notes:_

_Final chapter. It gets back to the two of them having each other's backs. I was going to end with chapter 3's shower scene, but I guess I wasn't ready to stop having Lee & Kara do what I wanted them to do. So if you can review I would love your opinion on whether I went a chapter too far.( Especially if I decide to try another story.)  
_

_This chapter is a bit out there as it came out of much sleep deprivation & it is a bit "schmoopy." I came up with an idea for this chapter about 4 am with little sleep and as I tried to write it, it got a little complicated to pull the plot off, hopefully it reads okay. No matter what though, I so enjoyed taking Ellen from annoying skank to evil skank._

Chapter 4

"Always nice to see you Ellen," Tom greeted her as she sat at the barstool next to his. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I have a little business proposal for you."

"_Business?"_ he sounded disappointed, "I was hoping this meeting was for….."

"Business _first _Mr. Zarek." she teased . " You have a certain expertise and the resources I need for a project I'm working on."

"I'm intrigued, go on."

xxxxxxxxx

Lee and Kara had spent the past few nights sleeping on the sofa in his office. There wasn't much room, but neither seemed to mind it.

Lee was stirring. He had to get up. He could feel every curve of her body as it was pressed against his. The heat of her body was intoxicating. Lee wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her even closer to enjoy one last moment of being beside her. Holding her. Breathing her in. Feeling her skin next to his.

"Lee, where do you think you're going? Get back here. It's cold and you're warm."

"I pulled a watch in CIC, " he said softly.

"Who did you piss off to get that?"

"No one. We're just short staffed for the moment. _Well_, even shorter than usual. With me being grounded I was a logical choice."

"_ Logical? _You've had maybe three hours sleep and you're back on duty?"

"Well if memory serves me right it was a lot less than three hours." Lee leaned down and softly kissed her cheek. " You kept me awake for quite awhile."

A wide grin crept over her face. "Yeah well, we have to work out the stress somehow."

"Speaking of stress, we have another pilot down in sickbay for exhaustion and fatigue. That makes four now. With me being grounded we're five pilots short."

"Why do I get the feeling that's bad for _me_?" she moaned.

"Because it is. You're on CAP duty in two more hours."

"_Oohh_, I would like to file a formal complaint with the CAG. By the way, have you noticed the schedule for the next few days?"

"Notice it? I wrote it."

"The frakking CAG has us working opposite shifts for a few days."

Amused Lee added, "Well , your _frakking_ CAG doesn't have much choice. The Commander has mandated that all pilot personnel are to spend at least 24 hours off the Galactica every ten days. So not only are we short, our first round of pilots are enjoying a little R & R. I guess they want to try and keep us out of sickbay."

"Or pulling a Palladino," she added in a serious tone.

"Something like that. But while your griping about the schedule, did you notice that in two days you're up for mandatory R & R?"

"Really? Anyone _I know_ on my rotation?" she asked playfully,

"One or two," he answered with a mischievous smile . "Besides with your penchant for getting in trouble, I thought it would be best if your CAG was on the same rotation. To help keep you in line."

"Smart ass. If I wasn't so tired I'd throw something at you."

He sat down beside her and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Get some more rest. The next couple of days are going to be hectic."

"The payoff better be worth it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're going to have to stop meeting like this," Ellen smiled at Tom as she motioned the bartender for a drink. "So, do you understand what I want from you?"

"Yes. You want one of _my_ men to set her up. Make it look like an assault?"

"Yes. And it will have to take place outside of the Galactica. The charges need to come from civilian security, _not _the military."

"Or else it's just another convenient cover up," insinuated Tom. " _Interesting_, seeing as your husband enjoyed that privilege after the Gid…..."

"Are you up for this or not?" Ellen interrupted. " Also, I've noticed you and Captain Adama aren't exactly the best of friends either."

"No. Not exactly."

"I'm sure you are creative enough to throw him in the middle of this mess."

"You don't ask for much do you? You want to set up Lieutenant Thrace and involve Captain Adama. How do you propose that?"

"I'll leave those details to you," Ellen purred. "I just want to make sure these two get what's coming to them. They are both insubordinate and disrespectful. They have made a fool out of Saul one too many times, now it's time for a little payback."

"So, this is all about exacting revenge. Great for you, but why would I want to get involved."

"In a word, _Valance_."

"You're forgetting one thing Mrs. Tigh, I didn't kill Valance."

"Hmmm, really doesn't matter does it now Mr. Zarek. The elections are in a few months. Assuming you still have aspirations for political office, imagine the controversy I could stir by mentioning that you asked where to find him just moments before he was found dead."

"I hope your husband realizes the lengths you'll go for him."

"I'll be in contact. I'll let you know when they will be off the Galactica. Most of the pilots will probably spend their down time here on Cloud Nine."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Waiting in the hangar bay for a shuttle, Kara spotted Lee.

"Well Captain, looks like we finally get our turn at relaxing."

"Actually Kara, I can't go quite yet."

"_What! _I thought this was mandatory."

"It is. I'll be along soon enough. I just have one more item on my agenda that needs to be done."

"What is _so _important that can't wait?"

"Actually, I have to see Doc Cottle. I only have one more hurdle and I'll be cleared to fly."

Kara shuddered at the memory on Caprica when Lee was injured. "Are you sure you ready for that?" she protested.

"Kara it's been a few weeks now. I need to get back in the cockpit before I get stir crazy."

"All right," she resigned. "If it's that important to you I guess it won't hurt to wait a couple more hours."

"No" Lee insisted. "Get on that shuttle and I'll be there soon. Go have fun and relax. Run a table of triad. Get the card game out of your system before I get there." He put his arms around her waist and pulled her in closely. "Because when I get there I have other activities in mind to keep you busy."

Putting her arms around his neck she pulled him into a long, hard, sensual kiss.

"Those better not be empty promises Lee. Knowing how easily you get distracted you may not show up until tomorrow."

"Two hours tops. Trust me Kara, you are more than enough motivation to get me over there."

"All right, two hours. That's just enough time to win a few good hands."

xxxxxxxxx

Kara was looking for a triad game in the Starlight Lounge on Cloud Nine. She spotted Duck and Kingston and decided to join them. As she got closer she saw that Racetrack was there too.

Great, thought Kara. _I have to put up with her attitude on duty, now I'm going to have to deal with her during R & R. _

"Room for one more?" Kara asked.

"Starbuck, pull up a chair," Duck offered.

_"So,_ where's Captain Apollo?" sneered Racetrack. "I thought the two of you might be , umm, too _busy_ for the lounge here_."_

Kara knew that she was trying to get to her. She had been anticipating some fall out over her relationship with Lee. It was no surprise that Racetrack would be one of the first to confront her. But, she wasn't going to let her win, not in cards and not in a battle of wits.

"You have something you want to say to me _Lieutenant_?" Kara asked giving her a cold, hard stare. "Because I would rather get it out of the way before we start."

"I was just surprised to see you here _alone_. Haven't seen you or the Captain in your racks for a few days. Thought you might be otherwise engaged."

Duck and Kingston were amused at Racetrack's boldness. Quite frankly neither of them were willing to go toe to toe with Starbuck.

They had better sense than that.

"Would you like to know if I'm frakking the CAG Lieutenant? Because it's really none of your business. But since I have a feeling you're not going to shut up about this……_yes_, I am." Kara leaned in giving her adversary a wink, " And if you must know, he's _fabulous_."

Kara's brashness left Racetrack speechless.

"Now that we have that out of the way, who's dealing? I'll buy the first round of drinks, since I'm going to take what little money you have left."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm ready Mr. Zarek," Foley said anxiously as Tom joined him at the bar.

"Do you have any questions? I need this to go as close to our plan as possible. You're going to have to wait for the right moment. Timing is of the essence."

"I know. I can pull this off, you'll see."

"You do and I'll secure you living quarters outside of the Astral Queen."

"Mr. Zarek, I'll do what you need me to do. What's the worst that could happen, it leaves a little scar? If it furthers your plight it will be worth it. Just don't forget me when you're commanding the fleet," he smiled.

"Stay here at the bar until the nice lady drops off your package. It will be the knife you need to use. Then you will send a round of drinks over to the pilots' table," instructed Tom.

Handing Foley a small pill Tom added, " Slip this into Starbuck's drink. Should be easy, she's the only one drinking ambrosia. It will leave her nice and disoriented. She won't be able to remember too much."

"Then I time it right when we have a minute alone, and make it look like she attacked me. Got it."

"Are you sure you're up to the task?" Tom inquired. "I'm counting on you, and making this look real is going to take a lot from you."

"I'm more than up for putting one of the Colonial Fleet where they belong," he replied eagerly. "They've taken over command of what's left of us without even considering us in the process. Let one of them feel what we do, powerless over our own destiny."

xxxxxxxxx

In usual fashion Kara was winning. It wasn't too long before she had a nice tidy sum of cubits sitting in front of her.

"Excuse me," the bartender interrupted. "The gentleman at the bar sent these drinks over. His way of saying thanks to you pilots for helping keep the fleet safe."

"Nice! Which guy?" Racetrack asked. "I would like to thank him."

The bartender turned to point him out. Puzzled he replied, "He's not there anymore, I guess he left already. Anyway, enjoy they're on him."

"Cheers! Might as well get something free tonight, since Starbuck here has most of my spoils," laughed Duck.

After a few more hands, Kara started feeling strange. Lightheaded. Confused.

"What's up with you Starbuck? I've seen you hold your booze better than that," asked Kingston.

"I…I don't know. Maybe I'm more tired than I thought."

She couldn't focus on her cards. She was getting dizzy. "I'll be right back. I think I better…I think I'm gonna get sick."

She stood and her equilibrium was thrown off. She barely kept on her feet, as she stumbled toward the head bumping into a couple patrons on her way there.

xxxxxxxx

Lee walked into the lounge, scanning eagerly to catch sight of Kara.

"Captain, you finally made it," noticed Duck.

He was surprised that she wasn't at the table.

_"Fabulous, hmm?"_ Racetrack said low, inciting a few chuckles from the rest of the table.

"What?" Lee was confused by their exchange. He continued to search the room for her.

"If you're looking for Starbuck, she went to the head," informed Kingston. "She's been gone awhile too."

"Maybe she passed out in there." Racetrack added snidely, "She was having trouble walking when she left."

He had seen Kara pretty drunk before, it just didn't make sense that she would have drank so much in such a short time. Concerned, he decided he better check on her.

The door was jammed. He shoved harder to force his way into the bathroom.

He found her. Slumped over. Next to a man he didn't recognize.

There was blood all over the floor.

"_Oh gods, KARA_!" he panicked.

He knelt next to her and he cradled her limp body in his arms.

"_Kara_, can you hear me? _Kara?" _.

She started to respond, "Uh.…..yeah……what…….happened?"

"I don't know. Are you hurt?"

She was groggy and surveying the situation. "What the…what happened?"

"Kara, _are you okay?"_

"I think so. Ohh..my head is pounding…where are we? How did I get here?"

" Just relax. I'm not sure what happened."

He helped her sit up gently, and moved to check on the man on the floor.

_"Oh gods Kara_? What happened? This guy is _dead."_

"Huh? What do you mean he's dead?"

"Kara…you need to try and remember what happened here. Who is this? Do you know him?"

"No. I've never seen him before."

"How did the two of you end up here?"

"I don't know."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No..I don't think so.." still confused.

"Are you sure?"

Kara was getting agitated with his questions. "What part of _**I don't know** _don't you understand Lee!"

"We need to get you checked out by a medic. And we're going to have to get fleet security."

xxxxxxxx

The bathroom of the Starlight Lounge was cordoned off from the public. Apair of investigators from fleet security were surveying the scene as a medic checked on Kara.

"Other than my head hurting and feeling a little fuzzy I'm okay," Kara insisted as the medic continued to examine her.

It appeared to the security team that Foley had died of stab wounds.

"Lieutenant Thrace, you need to tell us what happened here," Kennedy, the lead investigator, insisted.

"I honestly don't remember. I wasn't feeling well, I left the card game and the next thing I remember is Lee hovering over me."

Lee stepped in. "You can continue the questions after she's been checked out on the Galactica."

"Sir, with all due respect we are conducting an investigation here and we need the Lieutenant's cooperation."

"She will gladly cooperate_, after _she receives medical attention on the Galactica," Lee demanded.

"Lee, I'm fine," Kara insisted. " I have nothing to hide and I can answer their questions."

"Lieutenant Thrace," Lee's voice was stern. "You have been complaining about dizziness and a headache. You can continue with security's questioning _after _a visit with Doc Cottle. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Kara responded rolling her eyes.

At that moment Kennedy's partner made a discovery. Holding up a blood stained knife, he announced, "I think we just found our weapon."

xxxxxxxxxx

Ellen was incensed at her visitor. "What are you doing here on the Galactica?"

"You keep refusing my calls, so I thought I would catch up with you here," Tom spit out.

"Do you know how much you're risking coming here?"

"This was not part of the deal," Zarek fumed. "Foley, he..he was a good man. _Not_ a disposable commodity."

Nervous, Ellen was looking over her shoulder hoping no one would witness their conversation. "We can't talk about this now, not here…."

"Yes we can," Tom insisted as he grabbed her arm. "What makes you think I'm going to stand for this. All I have to do is report…."

Pulling away from his grip Ellen spewed, "Report what Tom? That you were a co-conspirator in this little plan? All I have to do is deny it. Who do you think they'll believe, the XO's wife or the former terrorist masquerading as a member of the Quorom?"

Tom stood there silent. Disgusted with himself for letting this woman make him a pawn in her own game.

"Then there's the issue of Valance. If you value your political office _and _your freedom you keep this to yourself. You talk, _you_ lose," Ellen threatened as she walked away, leaving Tom alone to contemplate the role he played in his friend's demise.

xxxxxxxxx

Lee was pacing outside of sickbay waiting to speak to Doc Cottle.

"Did you check her out _completely_?" Lee asked with an edge in his voice.

"Well Captain,I do happen to know my job. I don't need a pilot telling me how to treat a patient," growled Cottle. "There was no sign of trauma, no sign of a concussion. I released her because other than a headache she's in fine shape."

"That doesn't make sense Doc. If you….if you had seen her, she was disoriented. Not herself."

"Here's a news flash for you, she was drinking."

"It was something else," Lee insisted.

"So, how many classes in medicine did you take at flight school Captain? "

"I know Kara. _Something _was wrong."

Irritated Cottle snapped, "that _something _was too much ambrosia."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kara was at her locker when Lee found her.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little more normal. _Well_, as normal as anyone can feel that just woke up beside a dead guy." Kara slammed her locker shut and leaned into it.

Lee walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "We're going to figure out what happened."

She leaned back letting Lee support her body, "They think I did this."

"Kara, there's nothing that ties you to this. You probably walked in on something and you….."

Lee's words were interrupted by Kennedy, "I was told we could find you both here. Captain, Lieutenant, I need both of you to surrender your Colonial Fleet issued knives for inspection."

Lee agitated, "You're frakking kidding me right?"

"No sir. Your weapons please."

Lee removed his from his locker and presented it to the investigator.

Kara was stunned.

She stood there a moment, paralyzed.

She turned to Lee, confused.

"Lee," she started to feel panicked. "My knife…it's, it's _missing_."

"_What?"_

"It's not here"

"Are you sure?"

"Lieutenant Thrace, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me," Kennedy pronounced.

_"Lee!"_ Kara called out desperately

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee's hands gripped the bars tightly. His concerned eyes stared at Kara as she stood in the middle of her cell, her arms crossed defensively in front of her. She looked defiant, but her eyes were frightened.

"Kara, this is the first they would let me see you."

"I know, I had to be processed first. And then they introduced me to a lawyer," Kara explained as she moved towards Lee. "Can you believe it? Apparently they feel I need some type of representation."

"Are you okay?"

"Dumb question, even for you Lee."

"Sorry."

"Don't mind me. I'm just a little jumpy since being locked in here. Not like I haven't been her before. But then again I've never needed an attorney. Makes me think that someone believes I killed this guy."

"Well we're going to prove otherwise."

"Really? I sure hope so. But that lawyer, Dewhurst, or whatever his name is. He gave me a worse case scenario."

"What did he say?"

"If convicted….."

"That's _not_ going to happen Kara."

"_If _convicted, I would spend my days _not _in the lovely confines of the brig, but making a new set of friends amongst the fine citizens of the Astral Queen."

"No way we're going to let that happen Kara."

"Easy for the guy on the other side of the bars to say."

"Kara, I'm going to figure out what happened. I did find out one thing interesting, Foley worked for Zarek. He is……he _was _a resident of the Astral Queen. My gut tells me Zarek's involved in this somehow. I just don't know how or why yet."

"Well you have 48 hours to prove your little theory. Apparently it's my right as a citizen of the colonies to have a speedy trial. And the dockets aren't full at the moment, so guess who moves to the head of the line?"

Lee reached out through her cell and held her face in his hand. "You know I will do everything I can."

"I just hope it's enough Lee."

"I'm not letting this happen to you Kara. I've got your back on this one."

xxxxxxxxxx

After Lee's daily pilot briefing he was approached by Hotdog and Kat.

"Something wrong?" inquired Lee. "I know the schedule's tight, but with Starbuck down for a day or so I just don't have…"

"Sir," interrupted Hotdog. "The schedule isn't the problem."

"What is it?" Lee asked concerned.

"It's…it's just that both Kat and I have been approached by an investigator. We put him off telling him we weren't available until after CAP duty."

"You're not on the CAP rotation until," Lee checked the schedule. "Until tonight."

"We know," answered Kat. "It's just that he was asking questions about Starbuck."

"But neither of you were on Cloud Nine during…."

"He was asking questions about _you _and Starbuck," Hotdog stammered. "He was asking us if we had witnessed any, any …"

Kat interjected, "He wanted to know if we had noticed any interactions between you and Starbuck that were in violation of the Colonial Code of Military Conduct."

Lee drew a long, slow breath and dropped his head. "What was your response?"

"We didn't answer him. That's when we told him that we were unavailable."

"We wanted to talk to you first. To…. to get on the same page so to speak."

Lee sighed, "I appreciate what you are insinuating here. But I want to be _very clear_. You answer the questions, _and_ you answer them truthfully. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, but we got the impression that…that the information we would relay might be harmful to Starbuck."

"Kara and I, will deal with the repercussions of our decisions. What we can't do is have someone that wears this uniform lie under oath. Besides, the truth is that Kara is innocent. And it will be the truth that clears her. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"And both of you, thank you for letting me know, _and _for your concern. Now I need to spend some time piecing a few things together. What I need the two of you to do is let everyone know, that _any_ inquiries are to be answered and answered truthfully. Make that very clear."

"Yes, sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee felt the pressure of time weighing down on him. He had precious little time to formulate a plan and come up with the evidence needed to clear Kara.

He knew he had to start on Cloud Nine. The pilots that had been on R & R had not been able to provide any useful information about last night. He was going to have to start questioning the staff at the lounge to see if they had seen anything unusual. He knew someone had to see something. He just had to find them.

He decided to start with the bartender. His back was to Lee as he approached the bar.

"Excuse me," Lee announced. "I need to ask you…"

As the bartender turned around Lee stopped short of his question, stunned to find Samuel T. Anders coolly staring back at him.

"Captain Adama," he responded coldly.

"Sam?"

"What is it that you want Captain? Ambrosia? Whiskey? What is it I can get for you?"

It took Lee a few seconds to pull his thoughts back together.

"Sam, how long have you been on Cloud Nine?'

"Is that why you're here? To find out where I was relocated to after I left the Galactica? "

There was a tense silence between the two men.

Lee finally broke the tension. "I need to know if you were here last night."

"I don't see that it's any of your business."

"Last night there was an incident…."

"You mean the guy that died here yesterday. I heard something about that. But I wasn't working. All I know is that someone from the Colonial Fleet was on board and got into some trouble and a guy ended up dead. I wasn't here though. I just work here every couple of days. It's not as exciting as say flying a viper, but it helps cut down on the monotony and boredom that seeps into everyday life for those of us _outside_ the military's elite."

Ignoring his sarcasm Lee announced , "Sam, it's _Kara_ that's in trouble."

There was silence again as the Sam absorbed the information.

"_Kara?" _He sounded genuinely concerned. "What happened?"

"Someone is trying to make her look guilty. I need to find a way to prove that. I need to talk to anyone that may have seen something out of the ordinary last night."

"Sam," Lee was struggling with what he was about to ask. "I could use some help. There's just not much time to pull this together. Can I find out who was on staff last night?"

"Yeah, I'll get you a list of names."

"I have a theory about who may be involved and I need to know if anyone ran into him last night." Lee had scrounged up a photograph of Zarek. " I need you to find out if anyone saw this man here. His name is…"

"That's Tom Zarek," Sam interrupted.

"You know him?" Lee asked

"He's been in here a few times lately."

"Has he been in here with anyone else?"

"Yeah, she was on the Galactica. She greeted us when we first arrived. I think she was the Colonel's wife. Ellen I think is her name."

"That's it. I knew something was up. Now we need to know details of when and where they met. How soon can you get that list?"

"I'll do better than that. I'll get everyone together. But, without a lot of time we're going to need some help questioning all of them."

"I think I can take care of that. You get the staff here," Lee suggested. "I'll be back with help."

"And Sam, thank you. This will mean a lot to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Captain Apollo, come in," welcomed Laura as she looked up from the stack of papers on her desk. "Have a seat."

"Madame President, thanks for seeing me."

"I always have time for you. You sounded urgent on the phone. What is it that I can do for you?"

"You might have heard that Lieutenant Thrace is in a little trouble."

"Yes, actually I have. Seems like a few reporters have decided to jump on the story."'

"Then you know, she's in a lot of trouble. And I need your help to try and prove she's innocent."

"I'm really not sure what I can do."

"Kara's being set up, and I think Zarek somehow has a hand in it. I'm just not sure exactly how to prove it."

_"Zarek?_ What makes you think Zarek is involved?"

"I guess I'm following my instincts. The man who, who was killed, was one of Zarek's men from the Astral Queen. And I've questioned the bartender from Cloud Nine. Apparently Zarek and Ellen Tigh have had a couple recent meetings there. She hates Kara."

"That's a big jump Captain. Especially since Ellen may have been meeting Mr. Zarek for…well we know her reputation."

"I know he's involved Madame President. I know he set her up. _They_ set her up. And I need to prove it…or else," he dropped his head. "Or else Kara could end up on the Astral Queen."

Laura moved from her desk and stood behind Lee. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "She has been known to fly off the handle, are you sure about this? Are you sure you're not letting your personal feelings for her cloud your judgment?"

"I'm positive." Lee stood and faced Laura. "There's not a doubt in my mind that she's innocent."

"You really believe that don't you? Okay then. I've learned to trust your instincts. Besides I owe you a favor or _two_. What is it that you need?"

"They are going to convene a tribunal the day after tomorrow. I have been talking to anyone who was there that night that's willing to talk, but I'm running out of time, and so is Kara. I'll never get to everyone. I could use any of your staff that you can spare to help me cover more ground. To try and find out if someone may have seen more than we know yet."

"That's easy enough."

"Thank you, Madame President."

"And Captain, I wish you luck. And _if _Zarek is involved I want to do whatever I can to help bring that to light."

xxxxxxxxx

Kara was lying on the cold, rigid cot in her cell, trying to keep her mind from wandering. Wandering to the prospect of what _could_ happen.

She hadn't noticed that her attorney had entered.

"Lieutenant, how are you?"

Kara jumped up, "Gods, ever heard of knocking? And I'm just _lovely_, yourself?"

"I have a little good news for you."

"Well, you can barge in with good news anytime."

"One of the strongest pieces of evidence against you is that the weapon used was military issue, and yours happens to be unaccounted for. But, after an official inventory of all Galactica personnel's weapons, we found another twelve knives unaccounted for, along with three unaccounted for pistols."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Other than your colleagues are pretty careless with their weapons, it brings in reasonable doubt. There's no way, without crime lab analysis, to prove that it was your knife. And there isn't a crime lab left, so reasonable doubt will lessen the impact of this evidence."

"Remind me to thank my fellow careless military personnel," Kara grinned.

"Well, nothing is guaranteed, we are dealing with circumstantial evidence. It's validity will be subjective to the tribunal. But we have a strong argument if it is presented."

"Good, _right_?"

"Yes, that part is good. But…"

"But what?" Kara's aggravation was beginning to show. " Will you just get to the point?"

"The most incriminating evidence against you will be Captain Adama's testimony."

"What do you mean, _his _testimony?'

"He is the one who found you and the victim. His eyewitness account is the basis of their case against you. The prosecution will construct their questioning to best support their case. He will be required to answer them, or…"

"Or what?"

"They intend to bring charges of conspiracy, or at least perjury, against him if he doesn't testify truthfully. They have had trouble pinning the Captain down for questioning, but I have seen the affidavits of several of your pilots." Dewhurst paused before firing a question directly at Kara.

"I need to know if you and Captain Adama are currently involved in a personal relationship against military regulations?"

"What does that matter? It's really no one's…"

"I'll take that as a yes, Lieutenant," he interrupted. "Here's our dilemma now. They will put him on the stand and ask him if he's involved with you. All the prosecution has to do is put the idea in the heads of the tribunal that he has a _personal_ reason for not being forthcoming with his testimony. It will again be subjective to a three member panel of the tribunal. All the prosecution has to do is sway them into thinking he would _possibly _lie to protect you. Even if he conveys everything in his testimony, there could be a lingering doubt he's holding something back. That alone may possibly sway the tribunal into the prosecution's favor."

"What if he doesn't testify?"

"Without his testimony they don't really have a case, now that we have reasonable doubt on the weapon. But if he doesn't testify, he will be the one headed for the Astral Queen."

Kara slumped back down onto her cot.

"I can object to their line of questioning when they force the issue of your relationship. But it's a gray area. It will be up to the tribunal if the questioning will be allowed or not ."

The realization of her predicament finally hit her full force.

She felt trapped with no way of getting out.

Feeling helpless was _not_ something Kara Thrace was used to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee was in his office. He was scouring over transcripts of the interviews that Sam had arranged. He had used three of the President's staff to assist him earlier during questioning.

But he was getting nowhere fast.

All this time. All the questions. He didn't know how he was going to tell her.

How was he going to tell Kara that after all this, he was no closer to helping her than when he first started.

He had finally faced the investigator. After being questioned, he knew his relationship with Kara was going to hurt her if he was forced to testify. It made him sick to know that his love for her could ultimately cost her so much.

He was out of options and almost out of time. The tribunal was tomorrow. He knew if he didn't testify that he would be facing his own court case. It was quickly becoming the only option he had. He _couldn't _let this happen to her. He promised her.

His desperate thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Adama entered and noticed the somber mood of his son. "Not going well?"

"It's not going at all. I know who's behind this, but I, I just can't prove it."

"Lee, I need to talk to you. If you can't prove it, what do you intend to do?"

Lee looked at his father, desperation in his eyes. "I'm not sure, but I _know_ I can't let her end up on the Astral Queen."

"Son, listen to me. I know what you're probably contemplating. But if you don't testify, or if you confess to something you weren't involved in, then you will be the one in that cage. I know it looks grim, but if Kara ends up…," he couldn't say it.

"Lee, Kara's fate may be out of our hands, but yours isn't. We can't afford to lose," Adama paused. "_I _can't afford to lose both of you off this ship. I know what will happen if you decide to protect her."

"If I just had more time. Tom Zarek and, " Lee paused before he added in disgust, "and _your_ XO's wife are the root of this. I know it. And Kara has to pay…"

"The law is supposed to protect its citizens, not persecute them." Adama fought to control his anger, "The Articles that _you _are so quick to defend at all costs, are what will end up hurting Kara."

Lee matched his father's anger. "It's the _people_ manipulating them that are going to hurt Kara."

Adama finally broke their tension. "I didn't come her to argue Lee. I just want you to think about what you might do. You need to use your head. Think about what the outcome will be. Besides, she'll never agree to it. She'll never sit back and watch you take this on for her."

Adama left Lee alone in his thoughts again.

His father was right. He knew if he decided to not testify Kara would never stand for it. She would never let him get away with it. Then they would both end up in trouble.

His father's words began to ring in his ear.

The purpose of the law is to protect its citizens.

There _had_ to be a way to protect Kara.

xxxxxxxxx

"Madame President, I know it's a little late, but I have a call for you. It's Captain Adama. He says its urgent."

"Of course I'll take it, thank you Billy."

"Captain? Is everything okay?"

"Maybe. But, Madame President, I need your help. I haven't been able to prove Zarek's involvement yet. But I'm out of time. I think I came up with another way to help Kara."

"What can I do?"

"Can you come to the Galactica?"

"Right now?"

"Yes. It's imperative if my idea is going to work."

xxxxxxxxx

Lee escorted Laura and Billy to his office to insure some privacy.

"So, is that within the scope of your abilities?" asked Lee.

"Yes. It's an unusual request, but it is within her authority," replied Billy.

"Are you _sure_ about this Captain?" Laura asked concerned.

"I hope it works. I ran out of time trying to tie Zarek and Ellen to this. But my father said something about the Articles that made me think. After a little research, I came up with this option. Now we just have to get Kara on board with it."

xxxxxxxx

Alone in the brig, Kara was sitting at the edge of her cot. He noticed the strain beginning to show on her face.

"Hey."

"Well, look who decided to stop in." Kara moved to the front of her cell, relieved to finally see Lee.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'll let you know. What did you find out? Can you prove I was set up?"

Lee sighed. He couldn't look at her. He shook his head and closed his eyes. "No luck, yet."

"_Yet_? Oh gods," she had trouble breathing as she felt herself start to panic. "You do realize that in just a few hours I'll be referred to as _the defendant_."

"I can't prove it _yet, _but I've got another idea."

"Lee, I won't let you take the fall for me if that's what you're thinking. I won't….."

"Kara, listen to me for a minute. I have an idea. But it's way outside the box, _even _for you."

"What the frak are you talking about Lee?" her patience wearing thin. "Just tell me!"

"It's kind of crazy."

"What….are you going to break me out of the brig and whisk me off to some cylon infested planet? From what I've been told you have experience with it, but if that's your idea I'm coming through these bars and kick your ass."

"No,'' he couldn't help but chuckle, which made Kara a little crazier. "No break outs. No cylon infested planets. You might think it's _actually _worse. But I think it will keep us both off the Astral Queen. Besides, I got nothing else. It's this or …or I don't know what."

"Great," her sarcasm shining through. " Sounds like I don't have much of a choice. What's this plan of yours?"

xxxxxxxx

After a long night of tossing and turning, morning finally came.

Kara was sick to her stomach. Lee's plan might work. It might not. But it was all she had right now.

She was used to flying by the seat of her pants. Lee was used to analyzing situations. She was more comfortable with the former. Lee's plan was a product of his habit of over thinking a situation.

It made her nervous.

She was escorted from her cell to a conference room set up as a tribunal chamber.

Lee had left instructions for her to tell Dewhurst not to object to the prosecution's line of questioning regarding their relationship. Her attorney fought her on it, but Kara insisted.

She hoped Lee knew what he was doing.

The prosecutor, Griffith, was delivering her opening arguments. Kara couldn't focus on what she was saying. Her head seemed to be spinning as she looked out at the audience. The familiar faces looking back didn't comfort her. All she knew was that she couldn't believe what had happened in the last few days.

Dewhurst said a few words too, but Kara didn't hear them either.

This was more terrifying than any dogfight she had experienced since the war began. When she was battling cylons she had the upper hand. She was in control.

Here, she had no way of really knowing who she was fighting. If Lee was right, _why_ were Ellen Tigh and Tom Zarek making her their target? Everything was out of her hands.

Her attorney recommended she invoke her right to remain silent, as provided for under the 23rd Article of Colonization. She understood the strategy, but it was driving her crazy. All she could do was sit and watch the deliberations unfold.

She had to sit and watch her fate be determined by a panel of three people she didn't know. That didn't know her.

She felt like a spectator at her own trial.

This was frakked up.

She snapped out of her fog when she heard the prosecution call Lee as a witness.

As soon as she made eye contact with him she came back into focus.

She had to have faith that this was going to work out or she would never get through the proceedings.

Griffith was anxious to bring Lee to the stand. She knew that her case was built around Lee's testimony. It was the heart of her strategy. His eyewitness account of the crime scene _could_ be enough to sway the panel in her favor.

Arguing a case was a game of strategies between the opposing counsel. Making the right maneuvers, in the right order, to manipulate the outcome.

The best player wins.

Her first goal was to establish that a relationship existed between the two pilots. From there she could lead the panel into believing that he might protect her, even withhold testimony. Then she would have him describe finding the defendant alone with the victim. Presented correctly, she had a winnable case.

"Captain Adama, is it true that you and Lieutenant Thrace are involved in a romantic and physical relationship, in violation of the Colonial Code of Military Conduct?"

His blue eyes were fastened to Kara, and he answered firmly and directly, "Yes."

Griffith paused waiting for an objection. It never came. This was going to be an easier match than she anticipated. Lieutenant Thrace's defense was only as strong as her attorney. And Dewhurst didn't appear to be a match for her.

"How long have you been involved with the defendant?"

Kara's attorney was getting antsy. He couldn't believe his hands were tied. He sat there quiet, at his client's request.

Lee answered, never breaking eye contact with Kara. "We've known each other for several years."

"How long have you shared a physical relationship with the Lieutenant ?"

"Just a few weeks."

"But, it was prior to the murder of Mr. Foley."

"Yes."

She couldn't believe how easy the defense counsel was making this. "Is this more than just a physical relationship?"

"Yes."

"How serious is this relationship?"

"_Objection!" _Kara's attorney couldn't take it any longer.

Myson, the lead on the tribunal panel, looked surprised. "Counselor, you've allowed this line of questioning to go without any objections so far."

"I need to request a brief recess to confer with my client."

"Very well, we'll reconvene in 30 minutes.'

xxxxxxxxxx

Lee and Kara had agreed that for the plan to work that no one could know prior to the trial. The only way it would work was to use the element of surprise. They had not wanted to risk giving out the information and possibly giving the prosecution time to refocus it's strategy.

But she realized she had to bring her attorney up to speed on the details.

"So when did you decide this plan?"

"Yesterday."

"When were you going to frakking clue me in. I'm just your counsel. I looked like an idiot out there," Dewhurst fumed. "You hung me out to dry."

"That wasn't the intention. It was the consensus that we would benefit from having surprise on our side," Kara explained.

"I understand what you're saying, but I could have facilitated this process. The prosecutor thinks," he chuckled at the realization that _he _now had the upper hand in this case. "She thinks that she's leading this case right down her own path. But Captain Adama is leading _her _in his own direction isn't he? She won't be able to object, because she's establishing the proof with her own line of questioning. Clever."

"So do you think this might actually work?"

"I think it just might."

xxxxxxxxxx

"After careful consideration, I wish to withdraw my objection to the previous question," Dewhurst announced to the surprise of both the panel and prosecution.

A little dumbfounded, Griffith continued questioning Lee. "How serious is this relationship?"

"Can you be more specific about your definition of serious?" Lee inquired.

"Let's cut to the chase Captain, are you in love with Lieutenant Thrace?"

Kara was feeling much more confident and relaxed since her conference. She couldn't keep from smiling at Lee's response. She knew how uncomfortable he was throwing their personal lives out for public scrutiny.

He squirmed a little, even blushed knowing he had an audience, "Yes."

"So, you have personal motivation to help the defendant cover up any evidence that could be presented in this case?" Still no objection. This was too easy.

Lee adamantly responded, "I will answer each question _required_ of me under the Articles of Colonization, completely and truthfully."

"Good. Then Captain, on the night in question, describe the scene you witnessed on entering the restroom of the Starlight Lounge."

"I would like to invoke my right to remain silent, as provided for under the 23rd Article….. "

"Captain, I need to interrupt here," Myson interjected. "You have a misunderstanding of the law. The 23rd Article protects your right against self-incrimination. You are not on trial here. Lieutenant Thrace is within her rights to invoke the 23rd Article, you however are not. You need to answer the question."

"I will answer the questions that I am required to." Lee paused before adding, "At this time I would like to invoke my right as provided under the 23rd Article…"

"Captain Adama, you will be held in contempt if you do not answer, Do you understand that?" Myson restated.

" I am invoking my rights under Section 3c of Article 23."

"Captain, Section 3c is a privilege that covers a spouse's right to not testify," scoffed Griffith.

"Yes," Lee agreed. "That is _my_ understanding of the law."

The prosecutor was caught off guard.

Kara couldn't help but sit back and enjoy what was unfolding.

"So, you are saying that you and Lieutenant Thrace are _married_."

"Yes."

The room fell silent except for the occasional murmur from the audience.

"When did this _alleged_ union take place?" Griffith stammered.

"Yesterday."

"You are only protected from testimony if it is legally binding. Who had the authority to perform this alleged union?"

Lee's serious demeanor gave way to a sly smile, "President Laura Roslin. I do believe it's within the scope of her authority, and she is available to verify my testimony."

Frustrated, Griffith faced the panel, "It's obvious that this marriage was arranged in an effort to withhold testimony against Lieutenant Thrace. I move that the panel revoke Captain Adama's rights…."

"_Objection!" _Dewhurst was happy to finally interject into the proceedings. "With all due respect, the prosecutor has just spent half the day establishing that there _is_ a valid relationship between Captain Adama and my client."

"Sustained. From the panel's perspective Captain Adama is within his rights." Myson continued, " I would like to reiterate to the panel that the courts have never held that invoking the right to remain silent can be used as evidence of guilt. You may call your next witness counselor."

She sank into her chair realizing she had been had. "I have no other witnesses."

"So, the evidence you have presented in this case is that a Colonial Fleet knife was used in the crime and the defendant's was missing, along with a dozen other personnel, is that correct?"

Griffith was silent for a few moments. "Yes, that's correct."

"I move to dismiss this case," Dewhurst declared.

Griffith looked at Myson. She knew she had nothing more to add.

Myson pronounced, "Case dismissed."

xxxxxxxxx

Adama made his way through the sea of well wishers congratulating Kara on winning her case.

He smiled at her warmly as he embraced her. "I was really concerned we may have to try and mange the fleet without you." He turned to Lee, "without _both _of you."

"Yeah well, it looks like Lee's skills in over thinking finally paid off," Kara added playfully.

"I can honestly say I didn't see that coming, son. I knew you would try something, I just didn't expect this."

"I guess congratulations are in order," Ellen interrupted "If I would have known I could have brought you two a wedding gift."

Lee was trying to mask his disdain for her, "that won't be necessary."

"Speak for yourself Lee," Kara jumped in. "I love gifts. I'm thinking….. private quarters would be nice."

"I hear there's private space left on the Astral Queen," Ellen hissed as she stormed off.

"Poor sport isn't she?" Kara beamed.

"I would like to see both of you in my quarters later," Adama ordered. "I have a few questions for the two of you in light of your….your recent _announcement_."

Before leaving Lee and Kara alone, Adama embraced her one more time and whispered to her, "I'll work on the private quarters."

xxxxxxxx

Leaving the chambers of the tribunal Kara stopped, "Lee, the next time I harass you about being too much by the book, kindly remind me of this moment."

"Kara, I know your back was against the wall. You didn't have much choice. If you want to undo this, we can. You're not stuck with this."

"Trying to back out already, huh?"

"No, it's just…"

"I'm okay. For now anyway. But don't think for one minute I'm changing my name."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Besides, we really wouldn't want you_ tarnishing_ the family name."

"Yeah, right Lee_. Protect _the family name. Wouldn't want to damage the Adama reputation for what was it, _Mutiny? Insurrection? _Am I missing anything else?"

Kara laughed. The first real laugh in a few days. She finally felt free of the trap she had been in. Lee had her back again. She knew it wouldn't be the last time.

"I just want you to know that, that I really appreciate what you did. You're always there when I need you."

"That goes both ways. You've managed to pull me out of my fair share of scrapes."

Standing alone in the corridor they both realized just how deeply they were connected.

They always had been.

They always would be.

"Well, I've got an idea of how we can celebrate the events of the day," she suggested.

"_Really_, what do you have in mind?"

"Want a preview?" she asked mischievously.

Pushing him up against the wall she began kissing his neck. Reaching under his uniform jacket, she started moving her hands under his tees and enjoying his finely sculpted chest. His small moans were making it that much more fun for her. Then she started to tug at his pants.

"Kara…..," he was breathless. "I thought this was just a preview."

"Well isn't this picture perfect?" interrupted Zarek. "The _admirable_ Captain Adama celebrating getting away with..what this time…murder?"

The sound of Zarek's voice grated on Lee. He could feel his rage reach a point the had only experienced a few times in his life.

"Kara, go on ahead, I'll catch up with you in a moment."

"Lee, don't. Don't bother with him."

"By the way you two, nice job manipulating the law to your advantage."

"Kara I want you to leave _**now**_!" Lee's voice was insistent.

"Lee he's not worth it."

"That's an order _Lieutenant_."

"_**Lee**_!"

She knew he wasn't going to back down. "Okay, two minutes and that's all. If I don't see you in _two_ minutes I'm coming back. We don't need any more trials."

"_So_, you have something you would like to say to me Captain?'

Lee waited until Kara was out of sight.

Lee lunged at Zarek, grabbing him by the throat and smashing his head into the cold, steel wall.

With blood streaming from his face Zarek let out a painful whimper.

"Well, I see you're not above violence."

_"**SHUT UP**!"_ Lee grabbed him again and shoved him back against the wall.

Then he pulled his gun and rammed it into Tom's forehead.

"Nice greeting, Captain."

"I know you had your hands in this. I know your partner in crime too. And when I prove it, and make no mistakes about that, I _**WILL**_ prove it. Your days in office are numbered. Your days of freedom are numbered. You will be back in the cage you deserve. Just because Kara's in the clear does not mean this is over with. It's far from it."

"Do you remember the first time I held a gun to your head?" Lee's fury was unbridled. "_**DO YOU**_!"

"Ye…yes."

"Do you remember that I gave you an option to take a bullet or live? Next time…next time I won't give you an option. Are you clear on that?"

Zarek nodded. "It's interesting to see what you're capable of Captain Adama."

"You have _NO_ idea what I'm capable of. _Frak_ with Kara again, and you'll find out. Do you understand?"

"Yes Captain, you've made yourself perfectly clear."

"This isn't over Zarek."

As Lee walked off Zarek muttered, "You're right Captain, we're not done yet."

The End….(I think)


End file.
